The Punisher
Season 1 3 AM * Two Dogs of Hell members - Ran over by Frank Castle. * Unknown Mexican cartel member - Shot in the head by Frank Castle with sniper rifle at far distance. * Unknown Irish gangster member - Strangled to death by Frank Castle at the airport toilet. * Harry '- Neck twisted by Frank Castle with hammer. * '''Patrick '- Shot in the head by Frank Castle when tried to escape. * 'Lance '- Bludgeon to death by Frank Castle with hammer. * Serbian gangster - Gunned down by Frank Caste to tying up loose ends. Two Dead Men * 'Carson Wolf '- Tortured to death by Frank Castle. Kandahar * Ahmad Zubair - Shot in the head by Frank Castle (Video tape). * Several Cerberus members - Killed during an ambush (Flashback). * All Afghanistan attackers - Killed by Frank Castle during an ambush (Flashback). Resupply * Two unknown thugs - Killed by Frank Castle to recover a van. Gunner * Several Anvil soldiers - Killed by Frank Castle and Gunner Henderson in the forest. * Gunner Henderson - Mortally wounded by multiple gun shot caused by Anvil soldiers. The Judas Goat * 'O'Connor '- Stabbed to death by Lewis Wilson for lying to him. Crosshairs No deaths. Cold Steel * 'Col. Morty Bennet '- Stabbed by Billy Russo to tying up loose ends. * Bennet's mistress - Throat slashed by Billy Russo. * Several DHS agents - Killed during an ambush. * All of Russo's mercenaries - Killed during an ambush. * Sam Stein - Killed by Billy Russo to cover his identities. Front Toward Enemy * Several New York citizen - Killed by a bombing caused by Lewis Wilson. Virture Of The Vicious * Two Anvil soldier - Killed by Lewis Wilson to steal their uniform. * Several Anvil soldier - Killed by Lewis Wilson in an attempt to kill Senator Ori. * 'Lewis Wilson '- Blow himself up to avoid arrest. Danger Close * Most Anvil soldiers - Killed by Frank Castle at Micro's base. * Dying Anvil soldier - Shot in the head by Frank Castle for refusing to talk about Russo's location. Home * Several Russo's men - Killed by DHS agents at the exchange. * ' William "Agent Orange" Rawlins '- Brutally beaten to death by Frank Castle. Momento Mori * Several DHS agents - Killed by Billy Russo in an unsuccessful attempt to kill him. Season 2 Roadhouse Blues * Sergei Konchevsky - Strangled to death by John Pilgrim after discovered Amy's location. * Two Olin's mercenaries - Killed by Frank Castle at the bar toilet. * Several Olin's mercenaries - Killed by Frank Castle at the bar. * Olin's mercenary - Neck snapped by Ringo * Ringo the bouncer - Shot to death by Olin's mercenaries. * Olin's mercenary - Head blasted by Frank Castle with sawed-off Shotgun. * Unknown bar attender - Accidentally shot by Olin's mercenary. * Several Olin's mercenaries - Gunned down and ran over by Frank Castle for blocking their escape. Fight or Flight * Rest of Olin's mercenaries - Killed by Frank Castle at the motel. Trouble The Water * Two of Pilgrim's men - Killed by Frank Castle when they breaking in. * '''Marlena Olin - Strangled to death by John Pilgrim for failing her mission. * Two of Pilgrim's men - Burned to death after their molotov's explode caused by Frank Castle. * Rest of Pilgrim's men - Killed by Frank Castle in the forest. Scar Tissue * Unknown thug - Killed by Billy Russo for insulting his disfigured face (Off-screen). * Arthur Walsh - Killed by Billy Russo for sexually abused him when he was a child. * Amy's friends - Killed by John Pilgrim's men for retaliation after they take a picture of David Schultz kissing another man (Flashback). One-Eyed Jacks * Several Kazan's men - Beaten to death by Frank Castle. * Rest of Kazan's men - Killed by John Pilgrim (Off-screen). * 'Kazan '- Killed by John Pilgrim (Off-screen). Nakazat * Nikolai Poloznev - Killed by John Pilgrim. * Poloznev's bodyguards. - Killed by John Pilgrim. One Bad Day * Several gangster and drug dealer - Killed by Billy Russo and his men. * Two of Billy's men - Killed By Frank Castle My Brother’s Keeper * Bobby - Killed by Billy Russo for disagreeing his plans. * Anton - Killed by Billy Russo for disagreeing his plans. Flustercluck * Three bounty hunters - Killed by Frank Castle while searching for Amy. * Six bounty hunters - Killed by Frank Castle while searching for Amy. * Three bounty hunters - Killed by Frank Castle while rescuing Amy. * A bounty hunter - Shot in the chest by Amy Bendix in self-defense, later killed by Frank Castle. The Dark Hearts Of Men * All of Kusack's acquintances - Killed by John Pilgrim. * 'Kusack '- Beaten to death by John Pilgrim with brass knuckles. * 'Danny '- Shot in the back by John Pilgrim when trying to escape for betraying him. * Several Valhalla's members - Killed by Frank Castle. * Phillip - Died from blood loss after get shot in the leg by Curtis Hoyle. * Three prostitutes - Killed by Billy Russo to frame Frank Castle. The Abyss * Rebecca Pilgrim - Succumbed to her illness. Collision Cource * Kristina Dumont's father - Committed suicide by throwing himself off of the window (Flashback). The Whirlwind * 'Billy "Jigsaw" Russo '- Mortally wounded by Madani, then executed by enraged Frank Castle. * 'Eliza Schultz '- Shot in the back of the head by Frank Castle for trying to kill Amy Bendix. * 'Anderson Schultz '- Commited suicide by shooting his own head to protect his son's reputation after been blackmailed by Frank Castle (Off-screen). * Two unknown gangs - Gunned down by Frank Castle. Category:TV Shows Category:Marvel